


Like An Emergency Candle (For When The Power Goes Out)

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hotel Sex, Lingerie, Not Epilogues Compliant, wedding kink???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dave and Karkat have sex in a hotel room.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	Like An Emergency Candle (For When The Power Goes Out)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, will probably look this over in the morning.

This is so stupid. You're undressed, and laying on the bed, Dave kissing down your collarbone. The rent-a-block ceiling is that hideous textured thing Dave is obsessed with, and the room smells disconcertingly clean. You wish he had turned off the lights.

"Are you listening? I said this is so stupid." He mutters out an mmn, yeah, totally, while unbuttoning your jeans. "I told you we should just fuck at home. What the hell is the point in going to a random unfamiliar rent-a-block, defiling it with all our disgusting fluids, and then leaving said fluids to be cleaned up by poor unsuspecting waitstaff? Think about the workers, Dave."

"You know, it's funny you should say that." You boyfriend moves up to your ear, kissing lightly up your neck. "Seeing as how you handed me my credit card, drove us here, helped me check in, walked in this room, and then took off your clothes. That said-" he pulls away from you, the hands fumbling with your buttons moving to cup your face. "-I can stop."

You kiss him, pulling on his shirt, and he makes a high pitched squeaking noise. You start fumbling with your jeans yourself.

"You're such a dick. Here I'm trying to be considerate of your mixed messages and check in to see if you're doin' ok, and you take advantage of my mouth being in the proximity; like babe that is not fair I'm supposed to be seducing you, I- wow that's gorgeous."

Dave runs a hand over the white lace of your boxers, humming in a self satisfied way. "See, and I know you were definitely thinking just now 'ugh, why did Dave have to leave the lights on,' and this is why baby. Because you're hot."

"I'm not hot," you respond, even though it means nothing and he's going to gush about your ass for the next eternity anyway.

"Mmm hot and sexy and cute and somehow not being fucked by my huge ass sch- holy fuck, you went all out."

You wiggle out of your jeans finally, revealing your lace thigh highs. Dave stares at you.

"Too much?" You ask. You throw your hair back, but it feels far too awkward, and you suspect you may have ruined any illusion you could have possibly created. Whatever. Dave won't care.

And he really doesn't. Eyes glued to the skin below your boxers and above your leg sweaters, he's now visibly sweating. "T-turn around. Karkat, could you please turn around?"

You turn around and lay on your stomach, giving what you hope is a flirty look over your shoulder. Dave lets out a wheeze and begins palming himself through his jeans.

"Is it my birthday? Am I dead? What act of heroics did I do to deserve your ass in those panties? Holy fuck, I'm gonna jizz right here fuuuuuuuuuuck."

You frown. "These are boxers."

Dave yanks his shirt over his head, followed quickly by the jeans. Half laying next to you, he continues to rub himself through his underwear, which shouldn't be as hot to you than it is. "I don't care what they are, I want to fuck you so bad. Karkat, can I fuck you? Oh my god, please let me fuck you."

"I don't knooooow." You roll back over, giving him your best Accusatory Vantas Glare. "Maybe I should fuck you, in the white underwear."

"Please please please please please-" gently, you lean over Dave and kiss him. You move your hand over his, over his bulge, and he gasps, his head falling back as he rubs himself against you. You move to slot yourself between his legs, holding close. 

"Do you know why I'm wearing white, Dave?" He moans, and you think he may have said 'no,' but it's hard to tell. "Because…"

Suddenly, the absurdity of this train of thought has caught up to you, and you realize maybe this was a stupid thing to mention. Oh well. You're in too deep now.

"Because your brides wear white," you whisper, trying to sound seductive, but you falter halfway and instead sound like you're whispering to him in the laundry pile.

A flash of confusion on his face, and the illusion has dropped. You bury your head in his shoulder, still moving your hips for some reason. He doesn't stop either.

Instead he makes a satisfied noise, and pets your hair. "Getting all matrimonial all of a sudden, huh? All that romance getting you all hot?"

You sigh, but remove your head from his neck. "Yeah, the romance got me hot. Again."

"Nice. I can dig that, the wanting to be a blushing virgin for your wedding night; saving yourself for marriage and then giving it your all and getting fucked into next week by your new husband. Physically sealing your love in the sexiest boinking contract ever devised. Shy and new to confident and experienced. Can be pretty hot."

You stare at him. "I didn't say any of that."

"...No you did not! Tell me, Kitty, what do you get out of the white underwear. Wait!" You pause, and he quickly wriggles free.

Dave pulls off his underwear and pulls you back down on top of him. "Ok, now we're good. Tell me about the wedding kink, KK."

"First of all, don't call me that, and especially don't call me that during sex. Second of all, it's not a wedding kink!" You rub the fabric of your boxers against Dave's slick bulge, and he makes a soft moan. God, his blush is delicious. "It's the wedding symbolism. The vows. The true love. Sex in white is true love, Dave!"

"I totally believe you," your boyfriend moans, "also, unrelated, could you take the panties off and actually fuck me? Please? Oh my god, you're so gorgeous."

You huff, but you take off your boxers. Which are now noticeably less white than when you put then on. Dave moans as you grimace at the slick soaked trash that was your underwear, furiously rubbing himself next to you.

You get back between his legs and start thrusting against him again.

Dave shouts, and you really hope the rooms next door are empty. He sinks his fingers into your hair and pulls you close to his chest, furiously grinding into you.

"I'd devote myself to you," he whispers. "I'd wear whatever you want me to. White, red, I don't care. Don't even need marriage. Ten years next to you, what's another ten or twenty or thirty or forty…" he sighs.

You grunt against him, feeling hot but embarrassed. He keeps going. "Rewind time and spend it with you again, even. Spend all our time fuckin' each other, eating each other out, sixty-nining… fuck you look so good in white."

"Wear a veil next time," you mumble, and Dave shudders beneath you, tensing. You rock against him, thinking about him unwrapping you like a present. He'd compliment you the whole way through; how cute you look, how funny you are, the best present he's ever received even.

"Come on, baby," Dave whispers to you, playing with your hair. "Pretty boy, what do you need from me, huh?"

"Fingers, fuck," you moan, and you feel them almost instantly, two inside you while he kisses your neck. His other hand runs over your leg sweaters (you forgot they were there), and the thought of him coming to you in a veil does it for you.

You soak his forearm, almost down to that gorgeous fucking bicep, and he tries to lick it up to his hand for some reason. You bat his face, and collapse next to him.

You're exhausted.

"Clean-up," you mumble, but his fucking jizz soaked hand pushes your hair from your face as he grins down at you.

"We'll take a shower before we leave, sheets will be washed when we check out. DW. Take a nap. I'll probably stare at you, like a creep."

You sigh. "Thank fuck, for a second I thought you'd go do something normal. Don't know what I would have done; the world would probably have been ending and we're nowhere near Kanaya's hive…"

You yawn, and Dave drapes himself over you, smiling into your hair. "Love you," you whisper.

"Mm," he responds. "Love you too. Should buy that fuckin' ring tonight."

Your eyes fly open.

"...I said that out loud, didn't I."


End file.
